Didn't Stand a Chance
by EtharahNeddie
Summary: Eddie and Nina like each other and they know it, but then again so does the whole house and they don't like the idea especially two exes. Eddie will do anything to make Nina happy even if it means letting her go but he won't give up without one last effort.


**Summary: Eddie and Nina like each other and they know it, but then again so does the whole house and they don't like the idea especially two exes. Eddie will do anything to make Nina happy even if it means letting her go but he won't give up without a last effort. **

* * *

Everyone in the house saw how much she was struggling but decide to ignore it, except one Eddie. Nina and Eddie had grown close after the whole mask of Anubis thing. During break Patricia broke up with Eddie and Fabian with Nina so naturally they became closer but new feelings started appearing. One day they kissed and that was all they needed to know that they loved each other.

That was until Patricia and Fabian started putting ideas into her head to make it seem like he wasn't a good guy and it was working, until Eddie found out why she had been so distant.

"Nina how can you think that I'm a bad guy you know me better than anyone" Eddie pleaded  
"I'm sorry Eddie it's just I'm confused" Nina said  
"Because of what they said? Nina do they even know you as well as I do?" Eddie exclaims  
"Of course they do! They're my best friends how can you even say that!" Nina yells back  
"Have they even noticed that there's a war between what you think and your feelings for me?" Eddie asked as Nina looked at the ground.

"How did you know and why didn't you do anything?" Nina asked  
Eddie sighed and ran his fingers "Nina I know you better than anyone and I also know that if you can't decide soon your gonna crash"  
"Then why haven't done anything to make me decide?" Nina asked getting mad that he didn't do anything.  
This of course made Eddie crack so he yelled "Because I want you to figure it out on your own, I don't wanna influence your decision, don't you get that I love you too much for that" Nina was speechless and Eddie's eyes widened when he figured out what he said.

After she comes out of her shock she runs out of his room. "Stupid, stupid" Eddie kept repeating as he was trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden Amber entered the room fuming. "Edison Sweet what did you do to make Nina cry!?" "She's crying?" Eddie asked alarmed. "Yes now tell me what you did!" Amber yelled. "I told her I loved her" Eddie whispered. "What you finally did is neddie gonna happen?" Amber exclaimed happily. "I don't know I mean she can't decide whether to follow her heart or her mind" Eddie says sadly. "Well I know she'll make the right choice and choose you she deserves happiness... you deserve happiness" Amber said the last part lowly. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean that if Patricia and Fabian resort to saying those lies then neither of them deserve you two" she said. "Thanks Amber but what can I do?" Eddie asked desperately. "I got an idea ok we will" and she explains the plan.

_**Friday (the talent show)** _

"Amber why are we here at the talent show?" Jerome complained while the rest of the house agreed even Nina. "Because, now quit complaining" Amber said as Eddie snuck away from the group to go backstage. "Up next we have Eddie Miller from Anubis House and he will be singing a song he wrote" the announcer said. "EDDIE?" Everyone in Anubis house shouted except Amber since this was her plan.

"Hey everyone I wrote this song for a special someone they'll get why, it's called 'Didn't Stand a Chance' hope you like it" Eddie said in the microphone as he put his guitar strap over his shoulder.

**_[Verse 1]  
You've been hiding it all for so long.  
They can't see there's a war going on.  
Because what you think of me conflicts what you feel for me.  
Baby it's hard. I know.  
I've been trying to stay on the low.  
Just to let you figure it out on your own.  
Your feelings are clear but all your friends in your ear keep saying that I'm no good For you._**

**_[Bridge]  
You're so perfect to me  
Nothing's changed the way I feel at all.  
If I stay down, You'll come around.  
Eventually, ooh oo woah_**

_**[Chorus]  
Used to say..It was only a matter of time  
'fore your heart matters more than your mind.  
You try to fight it, and I don't know why.  
You didn't stand a chance.  
I'm convinced from the moment I tasted your lips.  
All I needed is just one kiss  
You tried to fight it, but I knew right then.  
You didn't stand a chance at all.**_

_**[Verse 2]  
Showed you All of the cards in my hand  
So you'd know exactly where I stand.  
And You're like a glass right at the edge of the table.  
Just waiting to fall, fall, fall.**_

**_[Bridge]  
Girl you're perfect to me  
Nothing's changed the way I feel at all.  
If I stay down, You'll come around.  
Eventually_**

**_[Chorus]  
I used to say..It was only a matter of time  
'fore your heart matters more than your mind.  
You try to fight it, and I don't know why.  
You didn't stand a chance.  
I'm convinced from the moment I tasted your lips.  
All I needed was just one kiss  
You tried to fight it, but I knew right then.  
You didn't stand a chance at all._**

_**[Chorus]  
Used to say..It was only a matter of time  
'fore your heart matters more than your mind.  
You try to fight it, and I don't know why.  
You didn't stand a chance.  
**__**I'm convinced from the moment I tasted your lips.  
**__**All I needed was just one kiss  
You tried to fight it, I knew right then.  
I didn't stand a chance at all.**_

When he finished everyone in the audience stood and applauded except Nina and Fabian. Nina from shock and Fabian from jealousy. As Eddie walked off the stage Nina ran up to him and Fabian started to go near him too fuming when Amber stopped him. "What are you doing Amber!" Fabian yelled "Stopping you from yourself, do you really think that if you ever did separate them Nina would ever take you back?" Amber asked as Fabian looked down, "Fabian you broke up with her not the other way around, you have no right to stop her from finding happiness with someone else." "You're right I'm gonna go if anyone asks I'll be at the house" Fabian said shamefully.

When Nina ran to Eddie he was expecting to get rejected when he hears her say "I'm sorry" "Nina you've got nothing to be sorry for" Eddie said. Nina was about to answer when Patricia comes up to them and says "I'm sorry for trying to keep you two apart I've wanted to apologize for a while but Fabian's been stubborn and has done everything to keep me from apologize" "How so?" Nina asked "By keeping me away from either of you" she replies. When she said she was sorry Eddie saw the honesty in her eyes so he said "I forgive you yacker I know you really are sorry" "I do too, Patricia your one of my friends I don't wanna lose our friendship." Nina said as she hugged her. When Patricia left they were about to talk when they announced "okay our winner is... Eddie Miller from Anubis House" and they pushed Eddie towards the stage to go the trophy. After the talent show ended they went back to Anubis house to celebrate where Trudy had already set up some stuff. during the beginning of the party Fabian came out to apologize and they forgave him.

"Nina can I talk to you outside" Eddie asked since they hadn't talked since the talent show ended. Nina nodded and they walked outside. "Nina I just gotta know one thing are you gonna accept me as more than just a friend or what cause I love you and I know you haven't said it back but I have a feeling you do, and I don't wanna get my hopes up if you don't because I..." he got cut off by Nina kissing him. The kiss started off slow since Eddie was shocked then he kissed her back putting his hands on her hips while she put hers around his neck. They finally broke the kiss after a couple minutes for air. "So does that answer your question?" Nina asked as she put her forehead on his. "yeah you know I meant that part in the song" he answered. "What part?" she asked. "All I needed was just one kiss, I knew right then. I didn't stand a chance at all." He said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**What do you think?  
I don't own House of Anubis or the song Didn't Stand a Chance by Travis Garland**

_**REVIEW  
**_


End file.
